Memories Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
by baileybeagle
Summary: Maya remembers her days as a Power Ranger. Now she is married and having a baby.


**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy**

**By: **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers In Space belong to Saban.**

**Summary: Once Galaxy ranger remembers her days as a power ranger.**

**Well this story starts out in the apartment of Leo and Maya Corbett. **

**Maya was sitting on the couch thinking about when she was a power ranger. A while later Leo got home.**

**"Hi, Maya." Leo said walking through the door. **

**  
Maya didn't say anything, but continued to stare at nothing.**

**"Maya?" Leo asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh, what? Did you say something?" Maya asked. "How are you**

**and the baby doing?" Leo asked. "Well the baby keeps kicking, I think she knows karate." Maya replied with a smile. "Where**

**were you? You seemed a million miles away." Leo told her. "I was just thinking about when we were still power rangers. Do **

**you remember when we first met?" Maya asked. "Yeah, I loved you from the first moment I met you. I remember when I asked**

**you to marry me." Leo said**

**Flashback Maya, do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Leo asked. "Sure." Maya said, after a while they stop walking. After **

**a minute, he gets down on one knee. "Maya, will you marry me?" Leo ask. Maya stares at him a moment, then jumps into his **

**arms, knocking him over and kisses him. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Leo Corbett!" Maya replies. End flashback.**

**"Yes, I remember to." Maya told him.**

**That's when there was a knock at the door. **

**"Who is it?" Leo asked going to answer the door. "Kendrix, Mike, Karone and Zhane." Mike answered. "Hey." Leo said opening **

**the door. "Hi, Maya, how are you doing?" Kendrix asked. "Pretty good, except I'm so fat." Maya replied smiling. **

**"Zhane, I went to see a doctor the other day." Karone told Zhane. "Are you all right?" Zhane asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I have good **

**news." Karone said with a sly smile. "What?" Zhane asked. "I'm pregnant." Karone said kissing him. "We're going to have a **

**baby?" Zhane asked looking into Karone's eyes to be sure she wasn't joking. **

**Karone nodded. Zhane picked her up and spun her around. **

**"We have a problem." Maya said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Leo asked as Maya gave a pained look. "Maya, what's wrong?" Leo asked again concerned about his wife. "My water...broke...The baby...is coming." **

**A couple of hours later in Leo and Maya's bedroom...**

**"All right, one more push." The doctor told Maya. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maya screamed in pain, a minute later heard the baby **

**cry and smiled tiredly. "You have a baby girl." The doctor announced as the baby was cleaned, wrapped in a blanket and **

**handed to Maya. "Hello, Emma Lynn Corbett." Maya said as she held her daughter close.**

**Well a while later Zhane, Karone, Kendrix and Mike left. When Leo returned to the bedroom Maya was asleep still holding the **

**baby. Leo picked a camera up off the dresser and took a picture. He then picked up the sleeping baby, put her in her crib, turned out the light and went to bed. Not knowing as he did so, Maya took a final breath. Maya's spirit stood between her husband and daughter.**

**"Goodbye, my loves." Maya said and faded away. **

**Leo woke up the next morning to Emma crying. he opened his eyes and saw Maya was still asleep. So he got up, changed Emma, fed her, then tried to wake Maya up. He shook her, but nothing happened. He shook her again, still nothing happened.**

**"Maya?" Leo asked shaking her again, with still no reply. **

**He checked to see if she was breathing, only to discover she wasn't.Then a light filled the room, Leo turned around and there **

**stood Maya. He looked from Maya's body, to Maya and then back again.**

**"Leo, when you walked everyone to the door last night, after you went to sleep I died." Maya told him."How did you die?" Leo asked still not believing what he was seeing. "I died, because of complications to giving birth." Maya said taking one of Leo's hands in her own. She kissed him one last time, then kissed Emma. "Goodbye." Maya said and faded away once more.**

**Once it sank in that May was dead. Leo got dressed, dressed Emma, put her in the stroller and walked out of the apartment. Leo walked aimlessly for an hour, until he found himself in front of Mike's apartment. He raised a hand and knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it?" Asked a voice from inside the apartment. "Leo..." Leo replied. **

**Mike opened the door and knew right away that something was wrong.**

**"Leo, what's wrong?" Mike asked his little brother. "Maya's dead." Leo said numbly. "What?" Mike asked. "Maya's dead." Leo **

**repeated. "When did she die? How?" Mike asked. "She died last night, complications to birth." Said Leo as tears fell down **

**his face. **

**Right there in that moment Leo vowed never to love another women. He had loved Maya, like no one else. Maya had been his**

**soulmate. Leo thought he would never get married or find the right women, that had changed once he had met her. From the moment he met her, he knew he would one day marry her. **

**After all we have a few things in common. He had lost a brother, she had lost her whole planet. She got her planet back and he **

**got his brother back. They had both been Power Rangers. She had taught him to listen to the Galacta Beast. Maya seemed to usally be happy or sometimes she seemed to be thinking about something, she always found a way to make him smile.**

**"Leo?" Mike asked again waving a hand in front of Leo's face. "Huh, did you say something?" Leo asked. "Where were you? **

**You kind of spaced out." Mike told Leo. "Just remembering, Maya. How am I going to live without her?" Leo asked. "You'll **

**make it. Don't forget you have Emma and you still have memories of all the time you spent with Maya. Maya will always be **

**with you." Mike told Leo. "When did you become a counsler?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Are you going to be all right?" Mike **

**asked. "Yeah, Emma and I will be all right, we just miss Maya." Leo replied. "I know, have you told the others?" Mike asked. **

**Leo thought for a moment, then shook his head. **

**"No, I remember walking out the door and then somehow ended up here." Leo replied. "All right, let's go find everyone and tell them." Mike told Leo.**

**Well Leo, Mike and Emma found Kai, Kendrix and Damon in the park having a picnic with Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Kaone, Cassie and Carlos. Kendrix was the first to see Leo, Mike and Emma.**

**"Hey." Kendrix said as they walked over. "Where's Maya?" Karone asked. "Maya, died in her sleep last night. She told me this morning." Leo explained. "You didn't tell me you talked to her this morning. How..." Mike started to ask. "This morning after I changed Emma, a light filled the room. I looked over and there was Maya's spirit.She told me she died after I went to sleep, due **

**to complications. I packed Emma's dipar bag, put her in the stroller, wondered for I don't know how long. Before I ended up at Mike's door and told Mike, Maya was dead." Leo explained. **

**A couple of days later was Maya's funeral. Even the Galacta Beast came. Hours after the funeral Leo was talking to the Galacta Beast.**

**"I miss her to." Leo told them. "Well at least you have Emma. I bet she'll be just like me." Said a voice from behind him. He turned around, Emma in his arms and there was Maya's spirit. "I hope so. I mss you so much." Leo told Maya with a smile. "I love you and will always be watching over you." Maya told Leo.**

**Well Emma did turn out like her mother, from the day Leo had seen Maya almost eighteen years before. Leo smiled at the thought of Maya as his Gaurdian Angel. **


End file.
